


Comfort

by homosociallyyours



Series: Winter Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Harry watches a favorite comfort show-- Parks and Rec --with Louis while trying to heal from his cold.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #10: Candy Cane
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta [statementlou](http://statementlou.tumblr.com) for giving these a read through, and thanks to [Lauren](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running these wonderful drabble fests.

“Velvet slippies, cashmere socks, velvet pants, cashmere turtle. I’m a cashmere-velvet candy cane.” Harry quoted along with Tom from the couch as Louis typed out a message from another chair. 

“I’m glad you’re treating yourself, baby,” Louis said as the episode continued playing. Harry stretched out his hand, beckoning him with a pitiful whine. 

“Come sit with me. That’s the only treat I want.” 

“You mean you don’t want to look like a cozy candy cane? I don’t believe you, love, sorry.” Louis moved to settle himself under Harry’s feet, grabbing another blanket for both of them.  

“Mmm. Both’s good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fic post coming soon!


End file.
